Y todo lo que pudo haber sido
by Paladium
Summary: Severus Snape nunca se molestó en pedir una segunda oportunidad, pero Dumbledore está más que dispuesto a no permitir que cometa las mismas equivocaciones de su juventud.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Severus Snape miró a su alrededor. ¿Era un sueño o su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada? Eso no podía ser real. El prado a su alrededor era antinaturalmente verde, igual que la visión del pueblo que había a unos cuantos kilómetros de su posición. Y de repente, se mareó. Fue como si todo se sacudiera y el Sol perdió intensidad y los colores se difuminaron. Frunció el ceño, oliéndose que allí había algo raro.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — se preguntó en un susurro. Podía oír el zumbido en sus oídos, un susurro lejano y, de repente, el pasto verde era gris. Cerró los ojos, con la cabeza adolorida, se puso las manos en los oídos y cuando pensó que todo había acabado, los volvió a abrir. Todo estaba en orden: la hierba _seguía siendo_ verde.

_"¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?" — _la voz se sentía familiar, pensó Severus. Recordaba haberla oído antes. Se giró en redondo, escrutando todos los rincones del prado en el que estaba. Había un bosque frondoso cerca, un lago pequeño en el horizonte y un sol de justicia que le abrasaba, pero no había nadie. ¿Quién había hablado? ¿Dónde se escondía el charlatán? Severus sacó la varita y apuntó a todos lados, esperando que alguien saliera. Se escuchó un ruido extraño, como si estuvieran tocando una bolsa de plástico, y luego, silencio. De nuevo.

Severus se sentó en el suelo, no queriendo moverse de su posición actual. Antes debía discernir cómo había llegado allí, dónde estaba y por qué estaba allí. La hierba estaba húmeda a pesar de ser un día de verano; Severus pasó la mano por la superficie descuidadamente, sin prestar atención. Estaba en una misión para el Señor Tenebroso. Sí, su mente recordaba eso: un ataque a Londres, al Callejón Diagon. La Orden del Fénix había hecho su entrada magistral y, a la cabeza de ellos, Dumbledore.

Luego habían luchado en mitad de la calle. Recordaba a Lily: su dulce Lily, peleando contra él. Su marido estaba a su lado, por supuesto, pero entre Rosier y Malfoy se habían ocupado de él. Lo habían lanzado contra el Emporio de las Lechuzas y Lily y él se habían quedado solos. Un hechizo desviado había chocado contra ella, enrollando enormes sogas alrededor de su cuerpo y haciendo que su varita cayese al suelo, lejos de ella. Su oportunidad perfecta para matarla y acabar con ese dolor de cabeza.

Severus se presionó la sien: dolía recordar, parecía como la jaqueca al día siguiente de haber bebido hasta el coma etílico. Sin embargo, soltó una risa estridente y amarga: ¿matarla?, ¿en serio podía ser tan iluso? Por supuesto que no iba a matarla: la seguía queriendo a pesar de que ella le había dado la espalda. Quizás, estando muy, muy enfadado con ella, le habría zarandeado, gritado y escupido algún insulto como usualmente hacía pero, mientras ella estaba allí, en el suelo, retorciéndose como un vil gusano en el lodo, él se había quedado mirándola. Su varita en alto, su cuerpo en posición de duelo y sus ojos clavados en los de ella.

Y entonces había desaparecido. La Marca ardía y ésa era la señal para retirarse. Todo había salido bien. ¿Seguro?, se preguntó a sí mismo. Había aparecido en Spinner's End, su casa, y… Ya no podía recordar más. ¿Qué había pasado entonces? Alguien le había atacado, suponía. Y se había despertado allí, en un prado en mitad de la nada. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Si debía despertar en algún lugar, ése sería Azkaban, sin lugar a dudas, no un prado bucólico.

Suspiró, inspiró y luego golpeó el prado con los puños para, finalmente, dejarse caer en la hierba. El cielo azul claro parecía burlarse de él y, en ese momento, odió todo a su alrededor. La hierba, el lago, el pueblo, el cielo, el aire que respiraba. Y entonces, salió de la concentración de su odio para escuchar voces. Y esta vez sí parecían estar acompañadas de alguien material hablando, no sólo el aire.

Rápidamente, Severus se levantó, metió su varita, junto con la mano, en el bolsillo, y esperó, mirando hacia donde se originaban las voces. Y cuando por fin salieron los dos muchachos de su edad, Severus pensó que estaban vistiendo raro. Aquella ropa hortera parecía sacada de principio de siglo; y que los dos la llevaran sin verse como lunáticos le dio qué pensar.

Aunque los dos eran altos y delgados, lo que se podía corroborar con la ropa antigua y ceñida que llevaban, parecían bastante distintos. El primero tenía unos ojos azules de mirada fuerte que le recordó a alguien y el pelo castaño, mientras que el segundo, de ojos igualmente azules, tenía el pelo rubio y ondulado que, junto con la ropa, le hacían parecer de una época más antigua todavía.

El primero en verle fue el chico rubio; el otro seguía hablando con él, mirándole casi con embeleso, queriendo decirle tantas cosas con la mirada que parecía abstraerse de todo. Sonrió de una forma que Severus calificó como tétrica, le dio un codazo a su amigo y le señaló con descaro, acercándose a él. Severus se tensó en el momento: se parecían tanto a Potter y Black antes de comenzar otra broma estúpida que pensó que le atacarían.

— Hola, tú. ¿Quién eres? — preguntó el chico rubio con voz arrogante. Parecía verdaderamente interesado, pero de una forma sórdida: Severus podía establecer claros paralelismos entre la mirada del extraño y la que adoptaba su Señor cuando tenía curiosidad por algo para usarlo con fines malvados.

— Severus Snape. ¿Vosotros? — preguntó secamente, sin dejarse amilanar. El amigo les miró a los dos intermitentemente, puso mala cara al ver la mirada de Severus y luego se colocó entre ellos con una sonrisa un tanto falsa.

— Yo soy Albus y él es Gellert. — Severus boqueó un par de veces, viéndose más estúpido de lo que parecía: ¿Albus?, ¿Gellert? El único Albus que él conocía era Dumbledore, y era conocido por todos que Grindelwald tenía como primer nombre Gellert. Pero debía tratarse de otros, seguro; era imposible que ésos fueran Dumbledore y Grindelwald.

— Eres mago, ¿no… Severus? — preguntó Gellert, mirándole con suspicacia. Severus asintió y entonces Albus dejó de sonreír. Gellert levantó la mano y se la tendió para estrechársela y Severus se vio obligado a dejar la varita en su bolsillo y sacar la mano de ahí. El agarre fue firme y contundente, como de alguien muy confiado en sí mismo. — ¿Lo conoces tú, Al? Con apellido inglés, debe de haber ido a Hogwarts, ¿no?

— No, no lo conozco. ¿A qué casa has ido? — Severus le miró fijamente y, después de sopesarlo durante unos segundos, terminó diciendo:

— No he ido a Hogwarts; estudié en casa.

— Oh, vaya, eso debe de ser horriblemente aburrido, ¿no? — exclamó Gellert, perdiendo todo interés en él. — Bueno, nos vemos. Adiós. — se dio la vuelta, alzó la mano como saludo y comenzó a andar en dirección contraria. Como si fuera su _asqueroso_ perrito faldero, Albus le sonrió y siguió a su amigo: no, ése no era Dumbledore. Dumbledore ya habría metido sus narices donde no le importaba y estaría ofreciéndole un caramelo, como siempre. Sin embargo, Severus se vio obligado a recurrir de nuevo a ellos: ¡ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba! Les llamó con reticencia:

— ¡Eh! Esperad. — Gellert y Albus se dieron la vuelta, quizás esperando a que él dijera eso. — ¿Dónde estoy?

— ¿Ni siquiera sabes dónde estás? — preguntó Gellert con socarronería. Al momento siguiente ya se estaba riendo de él. — ¡Menudo fraude de mago estás hecho, amigo!

Severus se acercó enfadado. Pensaba hechizarle o golpearle al estilo muggle si era necesario: ese tío raro se parecía a Malfoy cuando hablaba con un sangresucia, siempre burlándose del sujeto en cuestión. Pero antes de llegar a ellos, otro chico, parecido a Albus y con su mismo color de pelo, se le adelantó. Se interpuso entre ellos con los brazos en jarras y una actitud peligrosa y comenzó a recriminarle a Albus:

— ¡Albus! Esta mañana has dicho que me ayudarías con Arianna. ¿Por qué te largas así como así? — y mientras Albus y el otro muchacho (al parecer su hermano) hablaban, discutían, gritaban y metían en su discusión familiar a Gellert, Severus empezó a sentirse mareado.

Parpadeó varias veces mientras sentía cómo las voces de los tres extraños delante de él desaparecían. El suelo se movió y Severus retrocedió un par de pasos, confuso. ¿Es que ellos no notaban nada de eso? O quizás estaban acostumbrados a esas sensaciones. Notó la mirada extrañada de Albus durante un segundo antes de que se posara de vuelta a su hermano. No los oía, pero por cómo gesticulaban y movían los labios parecían haber llegado a la fase de los insultos.

_ "Parece como si estuviera despertando, Albus."_

_ "No debería moverse todavía. Quizás el hechizo no ha funcionado como debería. Volveré a convocarlo."_

_ "¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo mejor?" —_ Severus hincó una rodilla en el suelo. De nuevo esas voces: reconocía la de Dumbledore y la otra… Parecía McGonagall, pero no estaba seguro.

_ "Tiene que verlo, Minerva. Que vea el amanecer de un mago oscuro y decida por sí mismo si esto es lo que quiere." —_ Severus empezó a perder la visión. Los hermanos habían dejado de discutir y ahora los tres le miraban con ojos curiosos y extrañados. Antes de caer al suelo, sin embargo, escuchó el susurro. — "_Que vea por sí mismo mis pecados y mi redención. Que vea que él y yo no fuimos tan diferentes en el pasado, tiempo atrás."_ — Cerró los ojos, volviendo a escuchar en la lejanía las voces de Albus, Gellert y el otro muchacho.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando Severus despertó, aún sin abrir los ojos, tenía grabadas en la mente las últimas palabras de Dumbledore. Así que ya tenía la solución a lo que le había pasado: Dumbledore le había atrapado. Y ahora estaba… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era ese sitio, esas personas con las que se encontraba? ¿Qué le había hecho Dumbledore a su cabeza para que sufriera esas alucinaciones?

Abrió los ojos débilmente: le dolía un poco la cabeza. Frunció el ceño, enfocó y su corazón dio un vuelco, mirando lo que tenía delante: a dos centímetros de su cara, con una expresión que se debatía entre la curiosidad y la alegría, los ojos azules y alienados de una muchacha de catorce años la miraban. El pelo rubio y ondulado caía por sus mejillas y sus puntas tocaban la piel de Severus. La niña sonrió y comenzó a soltar pequeñas risas sin control, saltando encima de su cuerpo.

— Para. — ordenó Severus. La chica ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le estaban hablando, pues continuó con su apasionante tarea de saltar en la cama. Severus se incorporó, intentando levantarse y alejarse de ella, pero parecía imposible sin hacerle daño. Y, después de un momento esperando que parara, Snape gritó. — ¡Para ya!

La niña, con sus ojos alienados aterrorizados, le miró desde arriba y, de repente, comenzó a llorar. Severus estuvo a punto de burlarse de ella por ser tan llorica pero comprendió a tiempo que no estaba bien de la cabeza: la cama se sacudió, la mesilla de madera robusta cayó al suelo, rompiéndose la lámpara de aceite, y los cristales de la ventana reventaron. Severus escuchó ruido de pasos en el piso inferior mientras intentaba quitársela de encima, pero en cuanto la tocó la magia de la niña reaccionó y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

Cuando entró el hermano de Albus y comenzó a consolarla, todo paró. Severus se recolocó en el suelo: su cabeza había chocado accidentalmente contra la pared y ahora le dolía. Albus entró finalmente dos minutos después, con la misma ropa extravagante de antes a pesar de que era noche cerrada y una mueca de hastío en la cara. En su mano llevaba una pluma de ganso que movía nerviosamente entre los dedos. Miró a Severus, a sus dos hermanos y luego comentó:

— Hazte cargo tú de Snape, Abe. — y con un gesto vago de despedida, se quiso marchar. Su hermano, con mirada furiosa pero controlada y su hermana pequeña en brazos, rebatió:

— No, tú te haces cargo de los mendigos que traes a casa. — Albus frunció el ceño contrariado pero siguió las instrucciones de su hermano. Gruñó, indicó con la barbilla a Severus que saliera y comenzó a irse él también. No queriendo quedarse con la lunática que tenía Albus como hermana, Severus se apresuró a seguirle.

Contrario a lo que Snape pensaba que haría Dumbledore, el joven salió al pasillo y se fue a su habitación. Dejó la puerta abierta esperando que Severus se metiera también en su cuarto y, cuando lo hizo, cerró la puerta. Albus se sentó en su escritorio, mojó la punta de la pluma con tinta y siguió escribiendo. La cama no estaba deshecha ni había indicios de que se hubiera tumbado a descansar siquiera.

— No vuelvas a levantarle la voz a Arianna. — dijo Albus sin dejar de mirar el papel que escribía. Severus se sentó en la cama del otro y, mientras escuchaba, se levantó la manga izquierda. El tatuaje seguía allí, intacto y nítido, como debía ser.

— ¿Arianna es tu hermana?

— Sí. Aberforth es mi otro hermano.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— Valle de Godric. — Albus puso con ceremonia el punto final a su carta y la ató a la pata de su lechuza moteada. — Maldita sea, eres como dijo Gellert, un maldito inútil. —murmuró en voz audible. Severus apretó las mandíbulas, se levantó y le espetó:

— ¿Entonces por qué estoy en tu casa?

— No lo sé. — admitió después de unos segundos de silencio Albus. No parecía ser el Dumbledore de su época: éste Albus era más orgulloso e inconsciente y despreocupado. Y Severus se pilló a sí mismo pensando que prefería la magnánima caridad del anciano a la estupidez del joven. — ¿Tienes algún sitio donde alojarte?

— No. — Albus gruñó, miró a otro lado, por la ventana, y luego gruñó un 'pues quédate aquí'. Severus casi sonrió: debía encontrar la forma de volver a casa y, con sus necesidades básicas cubiertas, podía empezar a investigar. Finalmente, Dumbledore decidió que ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para revolcarse en su aparente miseria y se levantó. Comenzó a desabrochar el chaleco de seda roja que llevaba, lo dejó cuidadosamente en la silla y siguió su tarea con la camisa extravagante y amarilla. Y, cuando se la quitó, Severus frunció el ceño: tenía un colgante con un símbolo extraño al cuello. Por lo demás, Severus pensó que Albus se trataba de un chico normal y corriente, quizás un poco delgado. — ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿El qué, esto? — cogió el colgante con una mano, todavía con la camisa en la otra mano, y le lanzó una mirada indescifrable. Finalmente susurró. — Las Reliquias de la Muerte.

— ¿Qué son? — preguntó Severus otra vez. No es como si le interesaran especialmente, pero en esos momentos no se sentía con ánimo de volver a dormir.

— La Varita de Saúco, la Piedra de la Resurrección y la Capa de Invisibilidad. Juntas son las Reliquias de la Muerte. Su propietario es el Dueño de la Muerte. — dijo con cuidado las últimas palabras. El brillo de sus ojos azules se intensificó, como si hablara de una pasión oculta a la mayoría de los mortales. Severus reconoció que ese gesto también solía hacerlo cuando él estaba en el colegio. — Gellert y yo las estamos buscando. Nos convertiremos juntos en los Amos de la Muerte y nadie podrá enfrentarse a nosotros.

— ¿No es eso un poco… Idealista? — preguntó escéptico Severus. Albus frunció el ceño, le miró con superioridad y le dijo con retintín:

— No, no lo es. Sólo los entes superiores se darían cuenta de la valía de estos objetos y no te estoy pidiendo a ti que los juzgues. Sólo eres uno más del montón. — Severus ahogó sus ánimos de golpearle y hechizarle y torturarle y matarle con bastante reticencia. Realmente ese cretino se merecía una buena paliza para hacerle ver el mundo como era, pero no sería Severus el que lo hiciera.

— ¿Y si yo también buscara esas reliquias de las que hablas? ¿Y si consiguiera una de esas? — pensó en la capa de James Potter. Había oído a los Merodeadores hablar sobre la dichosa capa muchas veces y Pettigrew siempre parecía embelesado pensando que era la verdadera. Pero pensar en Potter le hizo componer una mueca amarga.

— Nunca conseguirías una reliquia, créeme. Esas cosas están reservadas para la gente verdaderamente importante. Y, en el improbable caso de que la consiguieras… Bueno, habría que eliminarte. Por el bien mayor. — añadió Albus, bastante seguro de sus palabras. Severus le miró intentando ocultar su impresión: ¿estaba hablando con Albus Dumbledore sobre asesinato?

— Por el bien mayor. Ya. ¿Cuál es tu bien mayor, que todo lo justifica?

— Cuando Gellert y yo subamos al poder, solucionaremos los problemas del mundo mágico. Conseguiremos la conciliación entre los dos mundos y pondremos a los muggles en el sitio que les corresponde: abajo. — Albus dejó su camisa en la silla y se sentó en el borde de la mesa mientras se desabrochaba los zapatos de cuero. — Y, bueno, si se resisten… ¿Qué más da un par de muggles más o menos? — Albus aguantó una risa orgullosa, pero Severus fue incapaz de sonreír siquiera.

Eso era surrealista. Sonaba como… como… como el discurso de los mortífagos. Sólo que en boca de Dumbledore, de un Albus más joven, más obcecado y tremendamente apasionado sonaba peor. Y Severus comenzó a verlo: ¿así era como hablaba él también? ¿Ése era también su discurso sobre la pureza de sangre? Severus le lanzó una mirada rara y se tumbó en la cama con un golpe sordo, sintiendo como si su mundo se tambaleara.

— Eh, no te tumbes en mi cama. Cuando Aberforth haya conseguido sacar a Arianna de tu habitación, te vuelves allí.

— No te da… ¿No te avergüenzas de hablar así de tu hermana? — Albus le miró, ya sin su característica y odiosa sonrisa:

— ¿Lo dice el que acaba de hacerle daño?

— ¡No lo sabía!

— El desconocimiento no impide que aceptes tu responsabilidad. — le acusó Albus. Aquello le recordó a Severus aquella frase muggle sobre las leyes que le había oído decir a su padre un par de veces en tono de burla. Sólo que en ese momento, cobraba un sentido más trascendente: asumir su responsabilidad, aceptar las muertes que había causado en la _vida real_, resignarse a cumplir una condena… Eso era lo que Albus Dumbledore estaba diciendo. Y, pensando en que ese chico era Albus Dumbledore, Severus formuló su pregunta:

— ¿Y tú, aceptarías la muerte de alguien sin más? — Albus le preguntó para que profundizara en el tema y Severus añadió. — Aseguras que matarás al que se interponga en tu camino. ¿Serías capaz de aceptar esa culpa, de vivir con esas muertes en tu conciencia?

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? — Severus le miró y respondió:

— No me has contestado.

— Sí, sería capaz de vivir con ello. Hay que hacer sacrificios para conseguir el bien mayor y sé que al final, cuando Gellert y yo estemos arriba, todos, incluido tú, nos agradecerán nuestros sacrificios.

— Qué necio, Albus Dumbledore. — comentó con sorna y arrogancia Severus. Por supuesto, arrogancia porque él ya sabía cómo iba a terminar todo eso: Dumbledore y Grindelwald, los mejores amigos del mundo, terminarían peleando en pos de… ¿Un bien mayor o sólo era justicia social? Albus se abstuvo de comentar y le mandó de vuelta a su habitación con un gruñido amenazador.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

La seguridad y la arrogancia de Severus se fueron por el desagüe cuando, cinco minutos después, estaba tumbado en su cama, con la puerta de su cuarto cerrada a cal y canto. Seguía pensando en la conversación con el joven Dumbledore, en lo que había dicho, en lo que había dejado ver y en lo que ocultaba.

Sin embargo, cuando ya sentía un cosquilleo en las manos y los ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse, escuchó un ruido. Fuerte, como de alguien golpeando la puerta. Luego, un grito, un '¡Largo, ahora!', una risa fría y burlona y el ruido de algo explotando. ¿Estaban peleando en casa? Severus se levantó con cuidado, cogió la varita y salió con los pies descalzos.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, escuchando los ruidos que provenían del salón. Alguien gritó _Bombarda_ y la casa se sacudió como si un terremoto estuviera azotando la región. Severus se agarró con la mano derecha al pasamanos y con la izquierda a la pared, viendo el temblor de los escasos cuadros que había colgados en la pared.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras y se quedó parado en medio de la puerta amplia del salón. Aberforth, Albus y Gellert se miraban con odio, gritándose incoherencias. Ni siquiera sabía de qué hablaban, qué se gritaban, hasta que escuchó de quién hablaban: Arianna Dumbledore. La chica desequilibrada que tenían como hermana era una carga, o al menos eso decía Aberforth.

— ¡No puedes irte ahora, Albus!

— Sólo serán unos meses.

— Te estás olvidando de que dentro de dos semanas empezaré el colegio. No puedo cuidar de Arianna. — Aberforth se señaló a sí mismo, retándoles a Dumbeldore y Grindelwald a que le rebatieran. Albus abrió la boca un par de veces y la cerró, intentando encontrar algún argumento. Sin embargo, Gellert le cogió del hombro y dijo en tono paternalista:

— Anda, Aberforth, sube a tu cuarto a dormir y déjanos hablar a los mayores.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Grindelwald! Todo esto es tu culpa, lo sabes. Desde que has llegado al Valle de Godric no has dejado de meter tu sucia nariz en asuntos que no te importan. ¡Lárgate ya!

— ¡No! Gellert tiene razón, hablaremos tú y yo mañana. Vete a la cama, Abe. — Albus habló con tal tono condescendiente que Aberforth levantó su varita, enfadado. Severus los miró a los tres desde la puerta: ¿debía entrar en escena o sólo seguir mirando? Decidió lo segundo; aquellos eran asuntos de familia, no le incumbían a él.

— Te está lavando el cerebro, hermano, ¿no lo ves? Ya hablas como él, como un, como un… Como un mago oscuro. — escupió Aberforth. Albus abrió la boca, muy ofendido por sus acusaciones, y Gellert, cansado, dijo:

— ¿Quieres ver de lo que es capaz un mago oscuro? — le retó. La varita de Aberforth, que apuntaba a Albus, pasó a apuntar a Gellert. Sin embargo, la mirada oscura del chico rubio le paralizó y no pudo moverse cuando gritó. — ¡Crucio!

Cualquier tipo normal con aires de superhéroe habría entrado en acción en ese momento; es más, Severus sabía que Grindelwald no le había visto, así que podría desarmarle por la espalda y terminar con aquella tontería. Pero lo cierto era que, de verdad, disfrutaba insanamente viendo cómo Aberforth se retorcía en el suelo y Albus le miraba con expresión horrorizada pero sin hacer nada, paralizado por el choque.

Así que se quedó mirando en el dintel de la puerta. No es como si él disfrutara viendo el dolor ajeno, pero Snape recordaba bastante bien cómo Aberforth le había llamado vagabundo, cómo Albus le había llamado inútil y cómo Grindelwald le había mirado; por tanto, pasaban a ser automáticamente sus enemigos, — o mejor, no amigos, — y por tanto no debía cuidar de ellos. Por un momento frunció el ceño, mientras Albus sacaba su varita y los tres jóvenes se ponían a pelear, y agudizó el oído, mirando hacia las escaleras.

Como si se tratara de una especie de fantasma, la niña, — Arianna Dumbledore, — con su camisón grande y amarillento, su mirada extraviada y la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Severus la miró, dejando de lado la pelea que se desarrollaba en el salón: sería perjudicial para la salud de la niña el verse envuelta en un duelo de magos.

Pero de todas formas, Arianna continuó bajando las escaleras y se acercó, ya sin sonrisa y con una sola mirada de curiosidad, al salón. Snape y la niña se quedaron en el dintel de la puerta, Snape esperando el siguiente paso de Arianna y ella simplemente mirando el duelo con miedo e incomodidad. No estaba a gusto viendo como sus hermanos se jugaban la vida en un duelo contra Grindelwald, que, por cierto, — pensó Severus, — era muy buen duelista.

Y entonces, Arianna comenzó a avanzar hacia los tres duelistas. Severus la cogió del hombro con inseguridad y la retuvo junto a él sin saber exactamente qué le impulsaba a ayudar a una pobre niña loca. Quizás porque era una mocosa ingenua o porque estaba fuera de los límites de la cordura: cualquiera de las dos opciones la llevaba en la mente de Severus hasta la posición de víctima pasiva incapaz de protegerse a sí misma.

Podría haberse puesto a pensar entonces en, por qué en ese momento, había decidido ayudar a alguien cuando él se jactaba de no ayudar a nadie nunca, pero los golpes que le estaba dando la niña para que la soltara no le dejaron abstraerse lo suficiente. La niña le golpeaba con las manos, le pegaba patadas y, finalmente, le mordió la mano. Snape la soltó de inmediato, sorprendido por la fuerza de su mordida: le había hecho sangre, bastante sangre para un mordisco.

Y, mientras Severus se afanaba en sujetarse la herida para que dejara de sangrar, Arianna saltó en medio de los tres combatientes. Como si se tratara de una nutria nadando alegremente en el agua, la niña comenzó a moverse y saltar de un lado a otro, intentando que pararan de pelear. Pero, a fin de cuentas, lo único que hizo fue molestar a los duelistas, que siguieron enfrascados en su lucha, lanzándose hechizos los unos a los otros.

Y así como hacía un momento todo estaba bien, al segundo siguiente el castillo de naipes se desmoronó: Grindelwald acertó finalmente en el pecho de Aberforth, cuyo hechizo fue a hacer un enorme hueco en el techo. A su vez, Albus saltó a un lado, esquivando el hechizo de su hermano y lanzando el suyo propio contra Grindelwald. Y, cuando parecía que ya lo tenía, la pequeña cabeza de Arianna se puso en medio. El rayo le acertó de lleno en la sien, mandándola al suelo con fuerza.

Grindelwald alcanzó a lanzar un hechizo más antes de parar, mirar el cuerpo muerto de Arianna, volver su mirada a Albus y saltar por la ventana, huyendo y pensando que había sido su hechizo el que le había dado. Aberforth se incorporó del suelo con mirada estupefacta, gateó hasta su hermana y la cogió en brazos, gritando desgarradoramente. Albus, por su parte, alcanzó a mirar una vez más la ventana por la que Gellert había salido antes de dejarse caer, derrotado pero todavía estupefacto, al suelo.

Esa fue la primera vez que Severus los vio llorar. A los dos. Aberforth y Albus lloraban, delante de él, de rodillas en el suelo y mirando hacia Arianna, rogando por que se moviera. Severus tragó saliva, sintiéndose inmensamente culpable sin saber por qué. Había visto familias enteras morir bajo sus manos, había torturado, herido y matado de las formas más peculiares y originales, pero ver a los hermanos Dumbledore llorar la muerte de la pequeña Arianna le producía un insano remordimiento que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas arrancárselo de la cabeza.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Eso los unió. La muerte de Arianna les había unido a Albus y a Severus, y el último ni siquiera sabía cómo había pasado aquello. Había pasado una semana desde el fallecimiento de la niña y Aberforth pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo rumiando su odio hacia Albus y Grindelwald; Albus, por su parte, pasaba los días con la culpa en la cabeza: ¿quién había matado a Arianna? ¿Había sido Grindelwald, Aberforth o él mismo?

Y Severus, confuso, todavía no sabía por qué no había reunido a los dos hermanos en la misma habitación para confesarles que había sido todo culpa de Albus. Así, Aberforth y Albus habrían peleado, Albus Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso del siglo XX, habría aceptado ir a Azkaban por su crimen y la vida de Severus habría estado resuelta.

Pero… No era tan fácil. Mirar a Albus a los ojos y decirle "Sí, tú has matado a Arianna. Deberías pudrirte en Azkaban." era ciertamente su reto más difícil debido, precisamente, a su rápida lengua afilada capaz de soltar absolutas crueldades cuando se lo proponía.

Y en esos momentos, minutos después del funeral de Arianna, Severus se encontraba sentado en una silla delante de Albus, curándole la nariz lo mejor que podía. ¿De ese momento venía la nariz torcida de Dumbledore? El mismo Albus le había dicho que sólo quitara la sangre.

— ¿Has pensado en… hacerle frente a Grindelwald? — preguntó Snape con voz suave, queriendo matarse por proponer semejantes cosas. Si Albus terminaba con Grindelwald, todo seguiría siendo como era en su presente. Aunque no había llegado a pensar profundamente en si aquello que estaba viviendo era real o mentira, Severus sabía que debía ser precavido: si todo era un sueño, sería gratificante ver caer a Dumbledore, pero si era realidad, aquello sería doblemente gratificante.

— No sé si estoy preparado para mirarle a la cara. — confesó Albus después de unos segundos. Se veía avergonzado cuando le cogió la mano en la que llevaba el pañuelo de tela empapado en sangre y la bajó. Por un momento, los ojos de Albus se llenaron de lágrimas y Severus, no queriendo verle llorar, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por consolarle: se sentó a su lado en la cama y le palmeó la espalda, esperando que eso hiciera que las lágrimas se fueran.

Aquella acción hizo el efecto contrario: Albus se lanzó hacia Snape, lo envolvió en sus brazos, enterró su cara en la túnica negra del mortífago y comenzó a llorar echándose la culpa de la muerte de Arianna. Severus terminó palmeándole la espalda, esperando que con eso terminara toda aquella escena emotiva que estaba haciendo Albus. Agradeció a los cielos que la puerta de su cuarto estuviera cerrada, porque a Severus no le gustaba tener público en aquellas muestras de afecto — o lo que eso fuera.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Severus comenzó a impacientarse: un mes únicamente. Aberforth había vuelto a Hogwarts, todavía rumiando el odio hacia su hermano, y Albus ahora se dedicaba a cuidar las cabras de su finca, como una especie de penitencia autoimpuesta mientras los periódicos se llenaban de noticias sobre muertes y más muertes provocadas por Grindelwald y sus seguidores.

Severus suspiró: un mes era tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado allí sin ninguna posibilidad de marcharse a ningún sitio. No había habido más desvanecimientos ni voces extrañas sonando en su cabeza y aquello parecía que iba a prolongarse antes de que consiguiera hacer algo.

Así que se levantó de la silla en la que llevaba sentado media hora mirando el Profeta y sus noticias espeluznantes y salió afuera. Se encontró con Albus en la verja de la finca, mirando al infinito con ojos teñidos de nostalgia. Severus se apoyó en la valla con cuidado, mirándolo, y Albus finalmente le sonrió tirantemente:

— Hola, Severus. — le saludó intentando no sonar maleducado. Miró de reojo el Profeta que llevaba Severus bajo el brazo y éste le sonrió de vuelta:

— ¿Has leído ya el periódico? — preguntó con voz inocente. Albus negó con la cabeza y Severus se ofreció. — Te lo leeré entonces: '_Por el Bien Mayor: Grindelwald mantiene a la familia del Primer Ministro Mágico alemán en Numengard, a la espera de una sentencia judicial'_. ¿Escalofriante, eh? — Severus miró a Albus, que volvía a mirar a la nada con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que le estaba escuchando. — Ah, aquí hay otra: '_El movimiento de Grindelwald llega a Gran Bretaña'_. Vaya, qué pena. — comentó Snape con voz suave, la voz que usaba para burlarse disimuladamente de otros, esa voz que Albus empezaba a conocer muy bien.

— Para. Ya. — gruñó Albus entre dientes. Tanto uno como otro sabían lo que estaban discutiendo y Severus no iba a darse por vencido:

— Sólo una más, Albus, que es más interesante que las otras: '_El conflicto en Alemania se cobra víctimas mortales: un centenar de muggles y diez magos. Todavía falta el recuento de heridos.'_ Diez magos muertos, qué desperdicio de sangre, ¿no crees? — comentó Severus, omitiendo deliberadamente las víctimas muggles: a él no le importaban y el pequeño detalle no pasaría desapercibido por un Albus Dumbledore en medio de una crisis moral y de valores.

— ¡Deja de atormentarme! — aulló Albus, dándose la vuelta por primera vez. Estaba enfadado pero, debajo de todo ese sentimiento, persistía la culpa por la muerte de su hermana. Se inclinó hacia Severus, intentando mostrarse amenazador, pero Snape no se dejó amedrentar, imitándole el gesto desafiante.

— Sabes lo que trato de decirte. — Claro que lo sabía: Albus había estado evitándolo desde hacía unos días, cuando Severus había empezado a comentar sobre la inestabilidad de la guerra. Y Severus podía ser más cabezota que Albus cuando quería, y en esos momentos, quería conseguir su objetivo: su aparente y tranquila paz se estaba viendo empañada por los horrores de una nueva e incipiente guerra que acabaría matando a quien no debía.

— No, no lo sé. — se negó Albus. Se estiró en todo su largura, compuso cara de ofendido y se marchó al interior de la casa. Severus tardó varios segundos en reaccionar: no podía evitar cierta diversión en la cara de niño malcriado que ponía Albus cuando intentaba hacerse el ofendido; para él, que había estado viéndole toda la vida como un viejo chiflado siempre de buen humor, aquello se le hacía extraño. Sin embargo, volvió a la casa, doblando el periódico de nuevo y con la paciencia al límite. Buscó a Dumbledore y lo encontró en el salón, sentado en el sofá mesándose el pelo.

— Voy a decírtelo más claro, por si tu cerebro no llega a comprender lo que trato de decirte, Albus. — empezó Snape con un deje sarcástico. Albus le miró desoladoramente y Severus se acercó hasta tenerlo a menos de un metro de distancia. Entonces dijo. — Ve y enfréntale como un mago honorable. Termina con esto.

— No soy… El indicado. Yo no puedo hacerle frente. — Severus quiso reír en ese mismo momento: si de algo estaba seguro, era de que Albus nunca había sido tan humilde con respecto a su propio poder. Simplemente no le pegaba: Dumbledore sabía sus límites, sus puntos fuertes y débiles y, sobre todo, sabía que podía derrotar a Grindelwald.

— ¿De verdad es necesario que te diga que estás mintiéndote a ti mismo o lo haces a propósito?

— No puedo, de verdad. — casi imploró Albus. Parecía un animal herido, encogido en su sitio y tratando de lamerse las heridas. — ¿Y si pasa otra vez lo de… lo de… ella?

— No volverá a pasar, Albus. — Dumbledore lo miró desconfiado y, finalmente, Severus añadió como postilla. — No dejarás que eso pase de nuevo. Lo sé.

Albus le miró, impresionado por sus palabras y por lo mucho que parecía creer Severus en él. Sin embargo, para Severus no era cuestión de creer o no en Dumbledore, era simple y pura realidad: después de lo mal que lo había pasado con la muerte de su hermana, Albus haría lo imposible para que nadie saliese dañado por su culpa de nuevo. Simple y llanamente, sin trucos ni medias verdades.

Entonces, Albus sonrió, esperanzado. Severus le miró con una mueca divertida, pero sin sonrisa. Albus se acercó, le cogió de la mano y empezó a hablar, pero Severus ya no podía escucharle. De nuevo parecía como si estuviera viendo la televisión muggle de su padre sin sonido, pues Albus sólo movía la boca, apretaba su mano y sonreía como no había hecho en ese mes que había pasado desde la muerte de Arianna.

Y cuando Albus acortó distancias e hizo amago de abrazarlo, todo se volvió negro. Fue como acabar de emerger después de una larga zambullida en el agua: tomó una bocanada de aire, se incorporó en su cama de Spinner's End y sintió como si se hubiera quitado un peso muy grande de encima. Sus miembros estaban entumecidos mientras miraba sus manos, su cuerpo: todavía llevaba la túnica de mortífago puesta.

— No deberías levantarte todavía, Severus. — dijo una voz a su izquierda. El aludido giró su cabeza a la velocidad del rayo, reconociendo la voz Dumbledore. ¿Qué hacía él en su casa? — Buenos días.

— ¿Qué… Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Severus, sorprendido. Volvía a ser el verdadero Dumbledore: barba larga y blanca, gafas de media luna y mirada benevolente que te atravesaba el alma. Dumbledore sonrió, levantó la mano y le ofreció mudamente un dulce, que Severus rechazó en seguida.

— Supongo que comprendes lo que he hecho. — dijo Dumbledore, refiriéndose al hechizo que le había lanzado. — Algo arriesgado, pero merecía la pena para hacerte ver la realidad.

— ¿Qué— qué? — preguntó Severus, muy desconcertado. Por una vez, se había quedado sin palabras. Albus sonrió y contestó amablemente:

— Te hechicé para que… Vieras cómo era yo antes, a tu edad. Nada de lo que has vivido con mi alter ego es realidad, pero algunas de esas vivencias se hicieron realidad. Arianna, por ejemplo, ella murió en un duelo entre Grindelwald, Aberforth y yo. También es cierto que dejé que Grindelwald hiciera daño a los demás cuando podría haberlo parado.

— Comprendo. — susurró lentamente Severus. Se miraron mutuamente durante unos momentos: entonces, nada había pasado y él acababa de llegar a casa después de un ataque de los mortífagos. Pero Dumbledore sabía, porque Snape estaba vestido como un mortífago, y sin embargo, estaba sentado al lado de su cama, sin su varita desenfundada ni una mueca amenazante; ni siquiera había aurores esperando para llevarlo a Azkaban.

— Entonces… ¿Qué te parece? ¿Qué te parezco? —preguntó Dumbledore con verdadero interés. Severus le miró largamente y el director añadió. — Sinceramente.

— Era un imbécil. — dijo finalmente Severus en voz baja. Por un momento Dumbledore se quedó en silencio, pero después comenzó a reír.

— Sí, ciertamente lo era. Pero al final supe ver el camino correcto. — Dumbledore volvió a ponerse serio, le miró fijamente y preguntó. — ¿Eres tú capaz de verlo?

— Sí. Ahora sí. — susurró después de un momento Severus. Aquella experiencia había sido como verse a sí mismo reflejado en otra persona: sin ningún valor moral, destruyendo lo que se opusiera en su camino… Pero eso estaba mal y, al final, alguien pagaría por sus pecados, como Arianna fue el precio que tuvo que pagar Albus para ver el camino. ¿Sería Lily su sacrificio para enmendarse? Albus continuó hablando con voz suave:

— Me alegra escuchar eso. Hogwarts va a estar abierto para ti, Severus, pero no vengas hasta que no estés seguro de tu decisión. — La decisión. Traicionar a su Señor o seguir bajo su mandato. Severus apretó los labios hasta formar una fina línea mientras Dumbledore se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta. Se paró en el dintel de la puerta. — Por cierto, Severus, ¿Quién mató a Arianna? — Dumbledore y Snape se miraron por unos instantes y, aunque consideró el decírselo, Severus sonrió sarcásticamente y contestó:

— Eso no puedo decírselo, señor. — Dumbledore miró el suelo, luego a Severus y, finalmente sonrió. Susurró una despedida y se marchó en silencio mientras Severus se dejaba caer en la cama. ¿Había adivinado quién la había matado? No, no lo había hecho, Severus estaba seguro de que no lo sabía. Cerró los ojos y acarició su antebrazo izquierdo, pensativo. Tenía mucho sobre lo que debatir consigo mismo.

* * *

**Y este es el final... ¿Reviews?**


End file.
